Cosas de valor
by Teturita
Summary: Lanie y Kate,y como la amistad te ayuda a entenderte    Situado en la mitad de la 3ª temporada  Caskett&Esplanie. Mi primer fic, jeje espero que os guste. Reviews, porfa :D    DISCLAIMER: Castle y sus personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe


La doctora Lanie Parish se encontraba trabajando, analizando los restos del último vagabundo que le había traído la policía. El laboratorio forense estaba en calma, en un silencio solo roto por la canción tarareada por la forense, que rememoraba con detalle la noche anterior.

Su novio la llevó a cenar para celebrar sus seis meses juntos, pero antes de acabar la cena ya estaban en el baño del restaurante arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro. Lanie se rió al recordar la cara de la señora que les descubrió. Y el revuelo posterior cuando les echaron y Espósito tuvo que pagar la cuenta con los pantalones del traje desabrochados. También revivió las risas y los abrazos bajo la intensa lluvia que cayó anoche sobre Nueva York, ahogando el sofocante calor que llenaba la ciudad.

No les importó llegar al apartamento del policía completamente chopados, ni tener que poner una lavadora con su ropa nueva el día de su aniversario; lo importante era estar juntos, con eso les valía.

Pero lo que hacía tararear a la forense y llenaba su cara de sonrisas imposibles de contener fue recordar aquellos segundos entre beso y beso; ese instante en el que él le dijo "te quiero" por primera vez, mirándola a los ojos y cogiéndole la mano, con una promesa muda de amor eterno flotando en el romántico y caluroso ambiente.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió despacio,dejando entrever la cara de la detective Beckett y sacando a la doctora de su ensoñación. Lanie se alegró de ver a su amiga, pero le extrañó que viniera sola y sin que ella le hubiese llamado; cómo solía hacer antes de conocer a cierto escritor que se había convertido en su sombra.

El débil saludo y la corta sonrisa en la cara de Kate le hicieron saber que algo no andaba bien. No sería algo grave,le habría llamado por teléfono. La observó mientras daba la vuelta a la plataforma metálica de análisis de cadáveres que no estaba usando Lanie y se apoyaba en ella, cruzando los brazos y bajando la mirada al suelo. La doctora esperó, conocía a su amiga y sabía que no debía presionarla.

Beckett cambió el peso del cuerpo sobre el otro pie y musitó, todavía mirando al suelo:

- Ya no me toca.

- Perdona... ¿qué? - respondió la forense, creyendo que había oído mal.

- Que...ya no me toca - la policía levantó la vista y Lanie vio lo ruborizada que estaba.

- ¿Quién? - inquirió, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le dijo a la forense que había acertado.

- ¿Quién? - insistió, divertida ante la situación que se le presentaba.

La policía siempre había sido una mujer muy segura de si misma y con mucho aplomo en cuanto a hombres se refería, por lo menos desde que ella la conocía. Aunque, para la forense,Kate todavía no se había enamorado de verdad. Si que tuvo algo con su instructor y primer compañero en la Policía, pero era más cercano al amor idealizado adolescente que a cualquier cosa. Además, no pasó nada. Y luego vinieron más citas; y Demming; y Josh...

Pero había una constante en la vida de la detective desde hacía tres años. Un escritor que la usó de inspiración para su nueva serie de libros. Un escritor que la sacaba de quicio, que le hacía reír, que la molestaba, que la cuidaba, y que se metía en sus asuntos porque le importaban. Un hombre,al fin y al cabo, que la quería.

Porque dos de las mejores cualidades de Lanie eran el sarcasmo y la observación. Y ésta última, unida a la innata intuición femenina, la convertían en un radar experto de emociones ajenas. Y llevaba tanto tiempo observándolos, que sabía perfectamente lo que había entre ellos. Y lo sabía antes que ellos. Era tan evidente.

Pero lo de hoy la había descolocado. No esperaba de golpe un avance tan grande por parte de los dos, por separado, pero en la misma dirección. Sonrió para alentar a Beckett a hablar.

- Castle - el nombre de su escritor se deslizó por la boca de la detective, que enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. Parecía una niña hablando de su primer amor; la forense reprimió una carcajada.

- Castle - repitió - ...ya no te toca. Nena, me lo tendrás que explicar mejor.

El silencio flotó entre ambas, separadas por la mesa de exploración y el cadáver del vagabundo. A Lanie le dio tiempo a terminar el examen forense y a certificar que ese hombre había muerto de viejo, antes de que Kate hablara. Guardó el cuerpo en una cámara de refrigeración y limpió la mesa antes de sentarse encima, enfrente de su amiga. La miró, ahora ya no se le escaparía.

- Pu..pu..pues es eso - balbució la policía - que ya no me toca.

La forense permaneció en silencio,esperando, y Beckett inspiró hondo:

- Sabes que él siempre ha sido el que hacía bromas sobre nosotros,sobre mí, sobre que le atraía. Pero siempre ha sido un caballero en todo momento, nunca se ha sobrepasado más allá que el compañerismo, físicamente hablando, claro. Excepto, tal vez, en el beso, pero eso fue profesional - Lanie asintió.

La detective empezó a moverse por la sala de autopsias, acompañando las palabras con histriónicos gestos con las manos:

- Los abrazos, la mano en mi espalda cuando me cedía el paso en una puerta, sentarnos cerca y que nos rozaran los hombros y las rodillas,cogernos del brazo, etc - Kate suspiró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho - Ya no están. Ya no me toca. Me he dado cuenta, sigue siendo igual en todo, pero evita el contacto conmigo - Y como para sentenciar, se plantó en medio del laboratorio y puso los brazos en jarras.

- Y eso te molesta... - dijo Lanie, mirándola fijamente. Beckett asintió - porque te gustaba que te tocara. - Volvió a asentir, y el rubor tiñó de nuevo su cara. La forense pensó que nunca la había visto tan guapa.

Siguieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la doctora lo rompió:

Déjame que te cuente una historia - Lanie indicó a su amiga que se sentara su lado en la mesa de autopsias, la policía sonrió, se acercó y se subió con un saltito.

" Cuando era pequeña, mi madre tenía un anillo que me fascinaba. Tenía una piedra blanca muy brillante engastada en un delicado aro de oro. Siempre que podía, entraba en su habitación, lo cogía y jugaba a ser una princesa con el anillo bailándome en el dedo, esperando a mi príncipe azul. Jugaba con él todos los días, me encantaba. Un día, me llamaron para cenar y dejé el anillo junto a mis muñecas, en mi baúl. Y como tenía ocho años y la cabeza llena de mariposas, se me olvidó devolverlo al joyero.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por el revuelo que estaba organizando mi madre en mi casa. Somnolienta, me acerqué a la habitación de mis padres y vi que mi madre había movido todos los muebles.

- Mami, ¿que pasa? - le pregunté frotándome los ojos.

- Oh, cariño. Siento haberte despertado, pero es que he perdido algo muy importante - los ojos de mi madre estaban enrojecidos.

- ¿El qué?

- El anillo del diamante que tanto te gusta... - Mi madre levantó la vista justo cuando yo ya había salido disparada hacia mi habitación y mi baúl de los juguetes.

- Toma mami - me acerqué a ella con el brazo estirado y el anillo en la palma de la mano, temiendo una más que merecida reprimenda - Lo siento.

Pero mi madre, en lugar de reñirme, cogió el anillo, se lo puso en el dedo y me abrazó.

- Lanie, cariño, este anillo es muy importante para mamá. No deberías jugar con él sin mi permiso - mi madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonreía.

- ¿Es porque vale muchos dólares? - mi madre se rió ante mi pregunta.

- No solo por eso, sino porque este anillo simboliza el día en que papá le pidió a mamá que hicieran juntos una familia, el día que supimos que tú ya estabas en la tripita de mami. Porque cuando me pidió la mano, papi no tenía dinero para un anillo así.

Mi madre me volvió a abrazar, y esa noche nos cocinó a mi padre y a mí nuestra cena favorita: macarrones con queso y tarta de manzana de postre. Mi padre comentó lo guapa que estaba mamá esa noche, más que lo que solía estar.

Más tarde, ya en la cama, arropada por mis padres, me sentía triste. Ya nunca volvería a jugar a princesas con aquel anillo."

Kate miraba a Lanie con la curiosidad pintada en la cara. Parecía que no entendía, así que le acabó de explicar:

- De repente, algo en tu vida cambia. Y pasa de ser algo normal, una parte de tu día a día, a algo importante, algo con valor. De tratarlo con naturalidad, sin preocuparte, pasas a protegerlo. A no dejar que nada le haga daño y que le pueda quitar esa frágil belleza que le confiere el valor que tú le das. Y pasas de tratarlo con cuidado, a no tocarlo, porque piensas que si lo tocas, que si das un paso en falso, se puede romper. Estiras el brazo para tocarlo, porque lo deseas; pero no te atreves, porque es importante para ti.

Beckett escuchaba en silencio, mirándose las manos entrelazadas que tenía en el regazo.

- Yo ya no volví a jugar con aquel anillo. Me daba miedo perderlo y hacer daño a mi madre.

- Pero... - la detective luchaba por expresar lo que sentía sin delatarse demasiado. Su amiga continuó:

- Pero tú no eres un anillo, eres una mujer. Y puedes expresar lo que sientes y decir que no te vas a romper si te toca, si no que es cuando más protegida y querida te vas a sentir; que tu belleza no es frágil, sino que se fortalece día a día. Si le haces saber a la persona que te protege, que no se atreve a tocarte de tan valiosa que eres para ella, que tú sientes lo mismo, ya no habrá nada que le detenga.

Beckett no dijo nada. Se limitó a articular un "gracias", se enjuagó la lágrima que luchaba por resbalar por su mejilla y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

Se levantó, y cuando ya tenía la mano empujando la puerta, se giró y le dijo:

- Desde que estás enamorada te has hecho más buenaza - le guiñó un ojo y sonrió - y estás todavía más guapa.

Lanie se sonrojó - ¿Cómo lo sabía? - y sonrió a su vez a su amiga, que parecía resplandecer mientras salía por la puerta del laboratorio.

Se quedó un rato más recogiendo su instrumental. Cuando fue al vestuario y sacó el móvil de su taquilla, vio un sms de Espósito, que le decía que la esperaba fuera.

Con las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, se puso ese vestido azul tan bonito que le encantaba y se deslizó en el dedo el anillo con el minúsculo diamante que le regaló anoche. Ya estaba lista para reunirse con su príncipe.

Dos semanas después, la doctora Lanie Parish se encontraba arrodillada junto a un cuerpo, examinándolo para determinar la hora de la muerte, cuando su policía favorito y su inseparable compañero, su amiga detective y su escritor se presentaron en el lugar del asesinato.

Tras proporcionarles los datos más relevantes y los que podía recoger sin llevarle al laboratorio forense, el grupo se marchó. Ryan se despidió guiñándole un ojo, Castle le hizo un chiste que le hizo gracia,pero se encargó de disimularlo, y Beckett le dirigió una sonrisa y un "gracias", haciéndole con la mano el gesto de un teléfono y señalándola.

Espósito se quedó rezagado cantando datos del caso, para aprovechar para acariciarle el hombro en cuanto los demás se fueron. Luego anduvo hacia ellos, girándose antes para dedicarle a su novia una sonrisa que humillaría al Sol.

Desde su perspectiva cercana al suelo, Lanie pudo ver el perfecto trasero de su novio enfundado en esos vaqueros que ella le había regalado, metiéndose en el coche con Ryan.

Y luego, con la luz del amanecer filtrándose a través de sus figuras mientras andaban hacia el otro coche, vio cómo la mano de Beckett descansaba cerca de la de Castle, y al primer y simple roce, los grandes dedos del escritor se entrelazaron con los de la detective; un gesto tan íntimo como sólo podrían tenerlo dos enamorados.

La forense sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Su amiga le debía una, y bien grande.


End file.
